Question: A sea turtle laid $39$ eggs on the beach. $11$ eggs hatched on a Monday. $6$ eggs hatched on a Tuesday. The rest of the eggs hatched on a Wednesday. How many sea turtle eggs hatched on Wednesday?
Explanation: A sea turtle laid $39}$ eggs. ${11}$ eggs hatched on a Monday. $39$ $11$ $?$ Sea turtle eggs laid Hatched on Monday Eggs left $39}-{11}={28}$ There were ${28}$ eggs left. ${6}$ eggs hatched on a Tuesday. $28$ $6$ $?$ Eggs left after Monday Hatched on Tuesday Hatched on Wednesday ${28}-{6}={22}$ ${22}$ sea turtle eggs hatched on a Wednesday.